Halloween Miracle
by Oceans Eagle
Summary: Gwen was murdered on Halloween the past year, so what happens when Duncan sees her spirit wandering on Halloween night? Duncan and Gwen one shot, rated T to be safe.  Full summary inside.


**Hello everybody! So I know that Halloween is coming up soon, so in honor of Halloween, I have decided to write a Halloween one shot! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: A year ago, on Halloween night, a girl was murdered. Exactly one year later, a punk sees her spirit. He follows the spirit, and the girl finally feels love, which she never felt when she was living. Will her spirit finally be able to rest in peace?**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from total drama.**

**One year ago**

The 16 year old girl walked through the dense black night, the sounds of children's screams and laughter fading as she walked. Tears streaked down her face, as she sobbed quietly. This had been the worst day of her life.

Her mother had screamed at her, asked her why she was such a failure. Of course, the girl had no answer to her mother's harsh words. Seeking comfort, she went to find her boyfriend, and saw a sight that broke her heart, her boyfriend, kissing curvy, beautiful blonde. When the girl had asked what in hell was going on, her boyfriend had just smirked, and continued kissing the girl.

Gwen, the girl, walked into the opening of a forest. Her first mistake was not paying attention to her surroundings. Her second mistake was being to preoccupied in her thoughts, paying to much attention on the horrid memories. Her third, and the final mistake she would ever make in her life, was not listening to the sounds echoing around her and not attempting to run soon enough.

She only felt the pain in her chest as she collapsed on the ground. She gasped for air she felt more stabs of pain all over her body. She couldn't breathe at all. Tears coursed down her face, mixing with blood. Gwen took her last breath.

**Present day**

"Duncan! I hate you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The onyx eyed, mocha skinned girl shouted at the punk. Duncan smirked as the girl pushed him hard in the chest. He really couldn't care less about this one specific girl, there were tons of chicks who thought Duncan was hot.

The blue eyed punk walked away from the girl, laughing slightly. All he had done to Courtney was give her a 'present'. The present was a bowl of green gelatin, which he knew she hated. The girl had over reacted, throwing a fit, screaming and yelling and crying at the green haired delinquent.

Duncan sat down on a curb, smiling as little kids dragging huge bags of candy steered as far away from Duncan as possible because of his look. He leaned forward as a little girl dressed up as a cat walked by him.

"Boo!" Duncan shouted suddenly. The little girl screamed and ran away from him as fast as her chubby little legs could take her.

"Wow you're nice." A sarcastic voice echoed. Duncan turned his head and his eyes widened.

Standing beside him was a girl with short black and teal streaked hair in an edgy style. Her midnight eyes gazed down on him. Her skin was almost paper white, but it suited her well. Duncan stared at her, she looked familiar to him. Then it dawned on him. This was the girl who was murdered on Halloween last year.

Duncan stood up abruptly, backing away from whatever was in front of him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He was face to face with the girl. He closed his eyes, and prepared for pain. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and looked around. There she was, standing at the edge of a forest, staring at Duncan. She turned and disappeared into the thickness of the trees. Duncan wasn't thinking straight. So he turned and sprinted into the forest after the spirit.

He stood in a slight clearing in the dense woods. He was completely alone.

"Wow, you followed me?" Her voice sounded out of no where. Duncan swallowed hard, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut.

"Yeah." He said, quietly. She appeared in front of him suddenly, her eyes wide in shock.

"Why?" She said in a breath of a whisper. Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's not everyday you see the ghost of a pretty girl." He said, slightly more confident then before. Of ghosts could blush, Gwen would be beet red.

"I never really got compliments like that, not even from my boyfriend. Nobody really liked me." She said, looking down. Duncan took a step forward.

"I would have liked you when you were alive, because I like you right now." The punk said softly. The ghost smiled.

"My name's Gwen." She said, holding out her hand. Duncan took it, half surprised that he was able to hold her hand.

"Duncan." He replied.

Now normally, Duncan wasn't like this. Usually he was mean and tough, and always teased girls. But nothing about this situation was normal. Duncan knew that this girl had never been loved when she lived, he could feel it. So he pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked her voice shaky. Duncan didn't respond, instead he pressed his lips against the lips of the spirit.

Gwen's eyes widened when she felt his lips touch hers. But a few seconds later, her eyes closed softly. She had never been kissed like this. She had never been kissed by someone who actually liked her, not someone who just wanted to use her. She had never been kissed with **_love._**

Moments passed, it could have been seconds, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But it didn't matter to either one. They were perfectly content standing in the middle of the forest, lips pressed against one another. It didn't matter that one was living and the other one was not. To them both, it was a Halloween miracle.

Finally, the two broke apart. Duncan looked at the girl who was smiling at him.

"If you were alive, I would have definitely asked you out by now." He said with his signature smirk. Gwen laughed gently. Then she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, now I know what love feels like. I can finally rest in peace." She whispered in his ear. And like an autumn breeze that grazes your cheek for just a few seconds then disappears forever, she was gone.

Duncan walked out of the forest in shock. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened no matter how hard he thought about it. He had just allowed someone to rest in peace. He had fulfilled someone's final wish before they truly left this world. He couldn't believe it. Duncan knew that later that night, he would search her up, and find a picture of her. He knew that he would print of that picture and pin it to his wall, no matter how creepy some may find it. He knew that he would always remember this Halloween, and he knew he would always carry Gwen's image inside his head and inside his heart.

Duncan didn't realize that he was back on the street where he and Courtney had had their fight not to long ago. He suddenly felt bad, maybe because of what had just happened. He knew Courtney lived on this street, and he knew exactly what house. Taking a breath, he walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hi- oh it's you. What do you want?" Courtney demanded as soon as she saw him on her doorstep.

"I'm sorry." He said simply and then he turned and walked down the door. Courtney stood, stunned. Duncan never apologized.

A black raven landed in a tree near the house. It looked down on the punk and its midnight eyes gleamed in approval. Courtney looked up and saw the raven. The raven held her gaze for a moment before taking off again, its blue/black wings cutting through the murky darkness of night.

**Well that's my Duncan and Gwen one shot with a Halloween twist! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
